degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassii love you/you went too far part6
ELI POV i was looking for clare hoping her mom wasnt still with her.her mom kinda made me look like a wimp!''when i saw clare i ran over to her in a bad mood.eli did i do something wrong? no of course not clare! why would you think that? i just thought you were upset about us kissing again. ''i dont wanna go down that road again.''clare im not mad about us kissing again. but its adam. i saw that he had a black eye. he doesnt wanna show anyone it and im kinda worried. dont worry eli im sure he is fine. but his eye was swollen! what! his eye was swollen and he was acting weirder than usual. eli dont worry he is gonna talk to his dad tonight. but that will be too late why doesnt he talk to his mom? he tried to but the bitch thought he was faking. clare i didnt know you had such strong words. i was thinking about kissing clare again but i idnt know what she would think. then i felt clare lips press into mine. then i heard clare! i pulled away quickly and ran away. i didnt know who that was but i knew that person saw us kissing. CLARE POV as eli ran i laughed.i saw the person was adam. ''i need to talk about his black eye.''what do you need adam? i dont know what to do my head hurts my eye is getting worse. when dreww punched me in the face i fell down the stairs.i looked shocked at him and thought oh god he might have a concution. i need to take him home now.adam we need to get you home. why? you might have a CONCUTION! ADAM POV are you crazy clare i dont have a concution! but you hit your head right adam? yeah? you might have a concution. i ran away and ran into my father. dad what are you doing here? oh im here for drew and what happen to your eye? drew punched me in the face. oh my god adam. dad before you dont believe me dont even say it. i do belive you. you could have a concution! lets get you home adam you need to be taken to the hospital.dad can we go tomorrow?sure but i am making you go tomorrow. CLARE POV adam came up to and saw drew laughing with kc,jenna,and alli.im mad now! i said out of no where. clare dont do anything stupid!adam im just gonna to talk to them come on. drew! what saint clare? you are an asshole! his face expression turned to mad.why am i a asshole? you punched adam in the face for talkng to you about the problem. yeah drew! adam! sorry clare.so you got a girl to talk to me insead of you adam. that is the girlest move ever! i slapped in the face really hard.he had a very angry look on his face now.i dont know whats gonna happen.but i know it is not gonna be good. ADAM POV i looked at drew getting really mad. he punched clare in the face which looked like it hurt alot. clare! i ran over by her but then something hit my face. i got up to she kc pounding punches on clares face. this time i grabbed a pen and stabbed him in the arm with it.think you are so damn smart guthrie! all you do is hit people! i looked to see clare still awake from getting punched so much.clare im going to get eli.she nodded. eli!!!!!!!! i was running hall to hall looking for him until i saw him at his locker opening ELI!what up adam? ''i cant tell him about clare!i have to act normal.''nothing much sorry i yelled. gotta go bye.bye adam. ELI POV ''what was that about? what ever it was i bet it was something stupid.wonder where clare is. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL ELI FIND OUT ABOUT THE INCIDENT WILL CLARE AND ELI SEPERATE.STAY TUNED FOR PART 7 Category:Blog posts